


anger is a secondary emotion

by fromstarttofin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Projecting, Sad Peter Parker, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarttofin/pseuds/fromstarttofin
Summary: Peter continued to punch, until his hands felt numb, until he was being pulled back by strong arms around his torso. He knew he could fight back, try to escape, but he didn’t want to. He just felt so numb. So angry towards life -- towards everything.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	anger is a secondary emotion

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic sdjhskjfbs sorry for hurting Peter but my bb need a good sob sesh (mood)  
> inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr that said anger is a secondary emotion - which basically means that someone uses anger to cover up/cope with their true feelings, which is exactly what I do lol 
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

Peter grunted as his knuckles hit the wall, splitting open the scabs that had just started to form, and leaving crimson smears on the cement bricks in front of him. Regardless, he continued to punch the once blank wall, letting his brain focus on something else, anything else, other than the white, hot anger that flowed through his limbs. 

Whenever he thought about Tony or Ben or his Dad or Mom and everything else he’s lost, he came down to the gym. He came down there for a chance to have something else running through his mind - something other than the heavy grief that sat like stones on his chest. God, why was he such a fuck up? Why did everything good in his life go?  _ Why did everyone fucking leave?  _

Peter continued to punch, until his hands felt numb, until he was being pulled back by strong arms around his torso. He knew he could fight back, try to escape, but he didn’t want to. He just felt so  _ numb _ . So angry towards life -- towards everything. 

But under all of that anger that rippled through him was sorrow. Sorrow he never had time to act on, because he knew that if he tried to unwrap all of that, his facade would crack. He wouldn’t be able to keep on the mask that he was fine. 

But crack it did. 

So there he sat in the Avengers’ gym, heaving loud sobs into the stale air around him. Tears flowed freely down his face - tears for his Dad, his Mom, for Ben - for Tony. 

All for Tony. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u thought? :D


End file.
